Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to therapeutic formulations, and more particularly, to an inhalation and irrigation composition, such as nasal or wound irrigation, having gentamicin or any other suitable antibiotic.
Background Information
The administration of a drug by inhalation is called a local treatment effected by a direct application of the drug to the affected area and may be expected to produce fewer side effects as compared with the general administration of a drug. However, the application of a drug by inhalation to the respiratory apparatus inclusive of naris, throat, trachea and lung, may sometimes result in insufficient absorption of the drug through the mucous membrane depending upon the drug. Therefore, inhalation treatments are at a disadvantage in being unable to achieve enough indirect remedial effect attributable to an increase of the concentration of the drug in the blood. Additionally, it is impractical to administer some drugs by inhalation, as they irritate the mucous membrane, for instance of the respiratory tracts of the bronchi, causing coughing.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for drugs with increased absorption through the mucous membranes of the respiratory apparatus, improved dispersibility to the peripheral airways and alveoli, and which may have reduced side effects.